Let's make some friends
by Cyricist001
Summary: A malfunction with a chronosphere sends a Yuri MCV to the Code Geass universe. One shot/Challenge.


Let's make some friends

I don't own Code Geass or Red Alert 2

* * *

ACT 1

Klaus Warwick cursed as it started to rain, he pulled his cap lower and took a deep swing from the vodka bottle he was dragging around.

"Great, just great" growled the man as he tried to ward away the night's chill with more alcohol.

His detachment was send to Huedin near Brașov for R&amp;R after fighting the Britannian forces for a year now. Most of the troops took it gladly but time off interfered with his more important job of spying for the Holy Britannian Empire.

Suddenly a bright flash of light from a nearby forest stopped him in his tracks.

_What was that?_ Thought the officer as he changed his direction and started to walk towards the location where the flash went off. _It didn't look like lightning_..._Perhaps its something i can report to the Britannians?_

It took him almost half an hour until he reached his target.

In a glade surrounded by pine trees a strange tracked vehicle was standing.

Klaus blinked and approached the thing, after he circled around it a few time a frown appeared on his face. _What is this thing? _though the traitor_ There are no tracks in the ground that would explain from where it came...did it come by air?_

Suddenly with a hissing sound a door opened and a single person exited the thing. Klaus let his free hand drop near his pistol as he observed the man. The stranger was bald, with some strange device attached to the back of his head and a unidentified tattoo on the forehead. His brown trenchcoat seemed to be of military design but he knew of no nation that used that color or the symbols displayed on it.

Klaus was about to ask the man to identify himself when suddenly his mind went dark.

"Interesting" said the Yuri Prime as he approached his newest puppet, the man's thoughts and memories his for the taking "Seems there was some malfunction with the prototype Chronosphere I build from the Allied schematics."

Not that it bothered him that much, being send to a new universe even by accident was fascinating not to mention a stroke of good luck...especially when one considers that his Moon base was destroyed and he was forced to retreat to his ancestral homeland.

An Initiate stepped out of the MCV and approached him "What is your will master?" asked the soldier.

"First we will gather some information from this man" said the psychic "then we will see what the best course of action is at the moment."

"As you command!" was the Initiates reply as he hastened back inside the MCV.

* * *

ACT 2

Cornelia vi Britannia was known as the Goddess of Victory thanks to her unbroken winning streak against the EU...that streak was now broken, or rather completely shattered!

It all started on the El Alamein front two months ago...no, it began even before that. It started a year ago when they lost contact with all of their agents in the EU. They either disappeared or were actually seen working together with the enemy.

From there on everything started to fall apart. Insurrections broke out almost simultaneously across the Empire and the EU managed to push the Britannian forces almost completely out of Africa...her own forces! She had no idea what kind of trick the Euro trash used to turn her knightmares against her but she wont give up so easily!

At the same time they lost the control of the oceans to enemy submarines that not only destroyed their ships but also coastal towns and bases with their ballistic missiles. That made supplying her army a logistic nightmare, especially the battery packs were scarce in supply making her usual tactics too costly in materials.

As she was showing her frustration on the innocent table in front of her, the door to her room opened and Guilford rushed in "Princess! The EU forces are attacking!"

She bit off a curse as she took her coat "Then lets kill them already!" she hissed.

She didn't even manage to get to her knightmare when suddenly the G-1 base shuddered.

"What in the blazes?!..." she snapped and looked out of the window.

To her surprise the vehicle rose into the air and started to move to the EU army.

Guilford used his communication device to get some information on their situation "What's happening out there?!"

"We don't know?!" came the panicked voice of Andreas Darlton "some kind of tanks are lifting our units in the air apparently with magnetism! And as soon as they come near the enemy army they turn on us! We have no idea what is going on here!"

And to confirm his words a live transmission of Britannian knightmares shooting her own army to pieces could be seen on the monitor. Behind them stood what appeared to be the EU army but unlike the Panzer-Hummels that she was accustomed to see these warmachines were somehow bizarre in appearance...and what function did all the bald men surrounding them have?

Then something else caught her interest "What is that in the background?" she inquired.

"That I do not know" was Darltons answer "but wha-"

Suddenly the transmission was interrupted when a bald man appeared on the screen "Perhaps I can explain princes Cornelia" he said in a heavily accented voice "the device is called a Psychic Dominator. There's a network of such devices spread across the globe, and in a few moment I will unleash a tidal waive of psychic energy designed to dominate the minds of an entire planet. There will be no more free will...only my will."

Cornelia snorted "And you expect me to believe this? You think we wouldn't know if such a structure was build on our or Chinese territory?"

"I suspect you would if the people governing the lands with the devices were of their own minds...regrettably for you they are not and so no warning was send, or at least it didn't reach you. For that matter the rebellions I started in your homeland were so your military would look at those hot spots instead of the actual danger in the peaceful Areas."

Cornelia's face paled as it all fell into place...as outlandish and unscientific it sounded it explained how loyal Britannians turning into traitors "Who are you?!" she hissed, her voice in between terror and rage.

"I'm Yuri, and you will obey me."

Cornelia was about to reply when suddenly she felt a gun pressed on the back of her head.

"I obey" said Guilford as he pulled the trigger.

Cornelia never got to see how the Psychic Dominators activated or how Cosmonauts and Floating Discs turned Pendragon into dust.

"I won" said the psychic at last.

END

* * *

A/N:

A challenge if anyone is interested.

Found a vs match where RA2 was pitted against Code Geass, this is what I think would be result.

Code Geass has some interesting hax and tech but it cant match the insanity that is Red Alert, even the Soviets who are the weakest faction can stand up to Britannia when Nukes, Iron Curtains, Cosmonauts and Tesla Troopers are taken into consideration.


End file.
